


to God the things that are God's

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [69]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Taxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: There are two constant in Hell's Kitchen: crime, and taxes
Series: Three Wise Monkeys [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1255562
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

When Santino goes to visit Matt, he’s groaning, forehead on his desk, surrounded by neat stacks of papers.

“Errr… Are you… Okay?”

Matt groans some more. Santino decides to take it as a ‘yes’.

“What are you doing?”

“Taxes.”

Taxes?

“Is it that hard?”

Matt finally straightens, and angle his face so it looks like he’s looking straight at Santino.

“Santino. I need to establish my income for taxes. How the fuck do I fit 121 pies, 218 casseroles, 87 other dishes of various kind, 78 IOU and a live chicken in the forms?”

Santino has to bite the inside of his cheeks not to laugh.

\---

Claire laughs at Santino’s retelling of Matt’s misadventures with the IRS.

“Do you knows who else has weird taxes?”

“Who?”

“Frank.”

Santino blinks.

“Frank?”

“Yes. You knows he often gets money from his… After work activities?”

He’s fairly sure said money doesn’t count for taxes.

“Well, he calculates how much he would have to pay in taxes if it was a declared income, and gives that sum to charities.”

Santino laughs.


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
